clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamgee
--Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 22:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hi, Could you please not make any pages right now or at least read my guide to making subpages, ? Thanks, --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Gamgee Island Gamgee Island is supposed to be in Club Penguin Fanon Wiki --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Making Pages Sorry about this, but I have no choice to make every page you make into a subpage.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Gamgee: Thanks! What? Hi Member Party Well, ummmm.... your a non-member! Is it ok if you are a guard? If your a guard, you will be able to come in eventually! So, if you want in, you need to start off as a guard! Hope you can come! Sharkbate 17:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Wanna Meet Sure, I'll be in the boiler room in like 2 seconds! Sharkbate Member Party Hope you can still come to the member party tomorrow (January25th)! Have a blast! Sharkbate 23:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry the party is delayed. I will message you when I get know it will be ready! Sorry, Sharkbate 22:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Movie This is good! Since your a non member, you can say your just blending in with the others! LOL, great choice! Sharkbate 23:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party Update My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) War You know that thing me, you, and Flystar were doing? Well then click here! ---Sharkbate 05:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) >:( who ever MESSED UP MY PAGE. STOP!!!!!!!! Can you change my Page? I Saw that that One Person Messed up your page. Can you get mine back? Please respond, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!' 23:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Movie In my movie you can't play two people at once! Your the director of the PSA only. Not to be mean it's just because it's not fair. Sharkbate 14:41, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ??? I'm writting the script now! I've spent day and night! It will take a while! Sharkbate 03:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Wanna vote for my sysop request? Click here! Sharkbate 03:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Party ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! PARTY!!! MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! User:Sharkbate/SHMS